King of the Cul De Sac
by Parent12D
Summary: After rescuing Jimmy from the Kanker Sisters and a caterpillar, Plank is crowned the king of the cul-de-sac. Eddy however, is not having any of this, claims that he should be king and that an election should be held, while Andrew decides to make a couple of Ad Campaigns for the election. How will this election turn out? Find out now! Rated T for the topic involved.
1. Part 1

**Hello there readers! I bring to you another new story that I came up with!**

 **Now for some notices for this story;**

 **First off, the episode that this story is based off of this time is this one; For the Ed, By the Ed, and Andrew's in the mix and Chaosky makes a short appearance as well.**

 **Also, because of that, this is the summary:**

 **After saving Jimmy from the Kankers and a caterpillar, Plank is crowned king of the cul-de-sac. However, Eddy, overhearing this ends up having none of that, as he feels he's the king of the cul-de-sac, having a huge ego and all. As a result, an election is held between the two candidates, and Andrew has some Ad Campaigns for the election made as well, along with other stuff happening too.**

 **One other thing, this story will probably be two chapters long, depending on how long this chapter is. Just a heads up to you all.**

 **Well enough with the author note now, let's start the story! How will this election turn out? Read and find out now!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters of Ed, Edd n' Eddy belong to Cartoon Network and the creator of the show.**

* * *

 **IN THE TOWN OF PEACH CREEK:**

It was a beautiful day in the town of Peach Creek. In a particular area, we see Jonny playing with Plank, the latter of which was now wearing a cape, as Plank was playing as a superhero and Jonny was running around a tree pretending that Plank could fly. This had lasted for a few minutes until a nearby voice shouted.

"Leave me alone! You bullies! No! You're stretching my top!" That voice belonged to Jimmy as Jonny seemed curious.

"What could that be," Jonny wondered as Plank said something to him. "Good idea Plank, let's check it out."

Jonny peaked over the fence and saw that Jimmy was now the helpless victim to the Kanker Sisters; their bullying victim. Accompanying them was none other, than Andrew, who wasn't sure if he should be happy or upset. He seemed a little concerned for Jimmy's well being and safety, but he could only watch. Jonny saw this for himself and was shocked.

"Holy cow Plank," Jonny was shocked. "Check it out!"

The Kankers then had a perfect idea to torture Jimmy even more.

"Hey May! Got that bug?" Marie asked the youngest of the three sisters.

"You bet," May then got out what appeared to be a caterpillar, which was still alive. "Let's make him eat it!"

"Hey!" Andrew shouted as he got out a bag of gummy worms. "Let's make him eat some gummy worms instead! They're safer and more delicious to eat than a live caterpillar!"

The Kankers ignored Andrew's suggestion, since he was a essentially the Token Good Teammate who wanted what was best for everyone. The Kankers then started chanting.

"Eat it! Eat it! Eat it! Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!"

"Holy Mackerel Plank, we gotta save him," Jonny said as Plank then had an idea. "Good plan buddy. Let's put it into action!"

Meanwhile, Jimmy closed his mouth as he didn't want to eat a caterpillar, but the Kankers wouldn't have that, as Marie took his retainer and placed it over his mouth, forcing it open against his will. Now Jimmy will be forced to eat the caterpillar.

"Eat it! Eat it! Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!" The Kankers continued to chant.

"Last chances girls, let's feed the bird these gummy worms instead!" Andrew called out hoping his suggestion would be better.

Before the Kankers could make a retort towards him, a voice cried out from behind the fence.

"Here I come!" Jonny cried out as Plank came soaring out from behind the fence, wearing that cape as he was about to save Jimmy. The Kankers took notice of this.

"What the heck is that?" May questioned.

"Hey it's Plank!" Andrew cheered.

It was then Plank hit May in the face, knocking her over as she dropped the caterpillar. It was then Plank bounced off of May and made his way…right into Lee's curly hair and he was now stuck in her hair. This got her into a state of panic.

"UUUH!" Lee shouted as she couldn't get it out. "Get it out, Marie, get it out!"

"All right, hold still. Let me see." Marie grunted as she approached Lee to pry out Plank. While this was going on, Jimmy sneakily tried to get away, but that caterpillar had him trapped and was unable to escape.

"Hurry it up!" Lee commanded, sounding impatient.

"Quit being such a crybaby," Marie snorted, trying to pry out Plank from Lee's hair. "May, get over here!"

May then got up, now sporting a black eye as she made a run for her sisters.

"Let me try!" May cried out, but before she could make it to her sisters, Plank was pried out of Lee's hair and landed right in front of May. Being the bad luck (or karma) that it is, May ended up slipping over Plank, as she then tripped, sending Plank flying.

"Is it out? Is it out?" Lee asked.

Before anyone could answer, May then crashed into both of her sisters, as all three of them crashed into a nearby trash can, getting them all tangled and tied up in the process. They were defeated.

Jimmy was still shaking in fear at the fact that the caterpillar was about to get him.

"Oh no! Somebody do something! It's gonna touch me!" Jimmy begged for help.

It was then Plank landed right in front of the caterpillar, causing the bug to back off and leave Jimmy alone. Jimmy was saved.

"Alright," Andrew cheered, eating some gummy worms. "That was an awesome displayed!"

"Woo hoo!" Jonny cheered too. "Super Plank saves the day!"

Jimmy noticed this as he then saw Plank for himself as he then picked him up.

"My hero!" Jimmy cheered in excitement as Jonny approached him.

"He pulverized them!" Jonny proclaimed. "What are we waiting for? Let's go tell everybody!"

"You got it Jonny," Jimmy shouted as they both ran off, carrying Plank with them as they passed the tangled up Kankers.

"Hey guys," Andrew called out. "Jimmy still hasn't eaten some gummy worms yet!"

Andrew ran after them, but not before speaking to the Kankers.

"Sorry about that girls," Andrew apologized to them. "I'll talk to you girls later!"

Andrew gave his farewell as he ran off to follow Jonny and Jimmy. It was then Marie spat out a shoe as she then groaned.

"Great, this went very well," Marie grumbled in a sarcastic manner.

The other two sisters grumbled and mellowed in a very unsatisfied manner, as the three of them stayed tangled, getting back to the trailer park several hours later…

* * *

Meanwhile, in a nearby backyard, we see the Eds drinking root beer as they had a plan involving the sodas.

"So all we gotta do is empty all these bottles and cash 'em in for a refund," Eddy explained his plan. "Check Ed out. He knows the drill."

To demonstrated, Ed chugged two bottles of root beer and right after he finishes them, he lets loose a loud belch.

"Good one, Ed!" Eddy complimented as she then burped afterwards. They looked at Double D in an expectantly manner, hoping he'd take part too. Double D though didn't look too impressed with the idea.

"You've got to be kidding." Double D retorted.

"Aw, come on, Double D!" Ed begged.

"He can't," Eddy teased. "He's too chicken!"

"Blow a big one," Ed told his sock headed friend. "C'mon! You can do it!"

"Chicken! Bu-bu-buckaw!" Eddy continued to tease him.

Double D then rolled his eyes and then sighed.

"Small things amuse small minds, I suppose." Double D retorted as he then attempted to burp, but all he could do was some strange quacking sound. He kept on attempting this but he couldn't do it. It was official; Double D was unable to burp. As a result, Eddy fell to the ground into a fit of laughter as Double D looked humiliated by this.

"There there, little man," Ed reassured, patting his back. "There's plenty to be ashamed of."

Before anyone could make anymore comments, Jimmy and Jonny came running by with Plank on hand as they started chanting.

"Plank is our hero!" They both cheered.

"Plank is the king of the cul-de-sac." Jimmy shouted.

"You got that right!" Jonny whooped as they then said together.

"Plank's our hero, Plank's the king!" They then ran off to tell the others.

"Hey guys," Andrew arrived, calling out to Jimmy and Jonny. "Don't you guys want some-oh forget it. Nevermind!"

He then put the bag of gummy worms back into hammer space as he then noticed the Eds nearby and then greeted them. But Double D responded by calling out to Plank.

"Fare thee well, King Plank!" Double D shouted.

"Since when did Plank become a king," Andrew was curious. "That would be an interesting thing to have!"

Eddy on the other hand, wasn't too thrilled about having Plank as King of the cul-de-sac. He looked very disgruntled as he then retorted.

"King? Plank?" Eddy then let his ego get to him. "If anyone is king around here, it's me!"

"No way, really," Andrew looked thrilled by this.

"Plank makes for a good ruler!" Ed shouted as he ran off to follow Plank but Eddy pulled him back.

"Get back here," Eddy scolded his big friend. "I'm the king, and you know it! I DEMAND A VOTE! Kings have to be elected, you know."

Double D was completely fed up by Eddy amounts of stupidity. "I'm sorry, Eddy, but that's incorrect."

"How do you know that for sure Double D?" Andrew questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Kings are born into nobility through an eclectic lineage spanning generations." Double D stated.

Eddy wasn't buying any of this and his stubbornness got to him as he then said assertively.

"I want an election." Eddy demanded as Double D looked rather taken back by this.

"You do?" Double D questioned.

"That would be an excellent idea," Andrew was ecstatic by this. "I'm no expert with politics, but I do know a thing about Ad Campaigns that they use in elections. Chaosky had shown me several examples of them throughout my lifetime!"

"Well that rather nice Andrew," Double D then started explaining. "Why, just the thought of implementing a democratic system within the confines of suburban living is–BLAAAH!"

It was then Double D let out a loud belch and grew red with embarrassment.

"An angel just got its wings, Double D." Ed remarked.

"Double D, I didn't think you had it in you," Andrew commented too.

"Man, that was a good one Double D," Eddy snickered before getting back to the topic. "Anyway, let's get this election underway!"

"Great Idea Eddy!" Andrew shouted. "Let's go tell everyone!"

Andrew ran off to tell the others.

"I'll get the uniform," Eddy shouted.

"And I'll get the wonderful safety pins," Ed commented.

"Let's go Sockhead," Eddy called out. "We got an election to start!"

"Oh alright," Double D sighed. "Anything to get the plot to this story under way."

The Eds went to get everything set up for the election while Andrew went to confront the others about this…

* * *

In the cul-de-sac where the other kids were, Rolf was being shown holding his breath as Kevin was using a stop watch to time how long he can hold his breath. This got cut off when Jonny called out.

"Check Plank out!" Jonny held Plank out to everyone. "He's the king of the cul-de-sac!"

"Woah, no way," Kevin was shocked by this as Andrew made it to the scene.

Jimmy approached Sarah and Nazz that were nearby and told them the news.

"Oh Sarah, it was so divine," Jimmy cheered as Andrew approached them. "In just one day, Plank saved me from three evil witches and a creepy-crawly!"

"That's awesome, Jimmy." Nazz commented.

"Yes it was Nazz, but actually, the three evil witches were none other than the Kanker Sisters," Andre explained. "And the creepy-crawly was just an ordinary caterpillar."

"Oh, okay dude," Nazz said.

"Well either way, that's wonderful news Jimmy," Sarah cheered. "Hooray for the King!"

Rolf on the other hand was frightened by what Jimmy just said.

"A wooden board saved you from three evil witches and a creepy-crawly?" Rolf questioned in fear.

"Actually Rolf, the three evil witches and the creepy-crawly were none other than the Kanker Sisters and a cater-"

Andrew didn't get to finish that as Rolf then screamed in panic and ran back to his house.

"MAMA! THE FAIRY TALE THAT HAUNTS ROLF HAS COME TRUE!"

"What's up with Rolf," Andrew questioned.

"I have no idea Andrew," Nazz shrugged her shoulders. "It could be anything."

"Yeah," Andrew let it at that as he then remembered the exciting news he had to share. "Anyway guys, there's some exciting news I must tell you all!"

"What's the exciting news buddy," Nazz questioned as the five kids looked in curiosity.

"Well Nazz, we are about to hold an elect-"

Andrew was cut off again when Double D called out via a megaphone.

"Hear ye, hear ye! Your attention, please! An election has been declared," Double D proclaimed. "A great opportunity is at hand, people! A candidate has come forth to seek the office of King of the cul-de-sac. I introduce to you, for your consideration, Candidate Eddy!"

Eddy arrived on the scene riding in a wagon, wearing an election hat as Ed was blowing a election blower. If one could wondered, it seemed like the Flying Eduardo Brothers were returning to the cul-de-sac.

"That's what's going on Andrew," Nazz questioned. "An election?"

"That's right Nazz," Andrew nodded. "I don't know much about politics, but this does seem like a lot of fun."

"I happen to know a thing about politics though Andrew," Nazz stated.

"You do," Andrew questioned. "What do you know?"

"I'll gladly explain to you buddy."

While Nazz was explaining this to Andrew, the others were unimpressed by Eddy's appearance.

"Keep it down, folks. There's plenty of me to go around." Eddy waved them off despite the fact that no one was cheering.

"Pa-thetic." Kevin retorted.

"Yes indeedy." Double D said in an unenthusiastic manner.

"Free buttons!" Ed shouted as he throws hard plastic buttons at the electorate showering them. "Vote for Eddy! Wear 'em while they're hot!"

"QUIT IT, YOU IDIOT!" Sarah snarled in anger.

"Let me help you with that, Sarah," Double D assisted Sarah with the button. "I'd be very thankful if you showed your support."

Eddy then approached Jonny and told him.

"Vote for me, you big bald-headed badger!" He gave Jonny a noogie as Jonny was speechless, unsure of what to say. He wanted to support Plank. Double D then intervened.

"Candidate Eddy! Voters need to see compassion, leadership, and sincerity." Double D explained.

"Yeah dude," Nazz agreed as she finished explaining to Andrew. "Do you have a platform or what?"

Eddy had no idea what she was talking about.

"Uh…" Eddy was confused. "Platform? What's with that?"

"Eddy, a platform in politics is a formal set of principal goals which are supported by a political party or individual candidate, in order to appeal to the general public, for the ultimate purpose of garnering the general public's support and votes about complicated topics or issues." Andrew explained to him what Nazz told him about a platform.

"Speak in plain English, what does that mean?" Eddy was still confused as Double D approached him with flash cards.

"I took the liberty of writing a speech, sir!" Double D gave them to him.

"Oh, okay," Eddy understood. "Aide."

"Upsa-daisy your sinus." Ed lifted Eddy onto his shoulders as Eddy then gave a speech.

"If elected as King of the cul-de-sac, infraction will be a thing of the gas!" Eddy spoke.

"Inflation will be a thing of the past, Eddy!" Double D corrected him through hissing.

"Huh?"

"Inflation, Eddy!" Double D said again as Eddy looked through the notes of the speech.

"Snoresville! This is so lame." Kevin jeered in annoyance.

Eddy tossed the notes away and then got straight to the point.

"You're right. Let's cut to the chase," Eddy then started. "If you vote for me instead of that stick, you get jawbreakers for free. For life! Eh?"

The kids weren't impressed as Andrew then told him.

"Eddy, you're suppose to give out the benefits that'll occur when you become king of the cul-de-sac and how others lives will occur," Andrew stated. "What kind of benefit do jawbreakers have on the community?"

"Well everyone can enjoy them and not ever pay a cent for them ever again," Eddy stated. "What do you all say!?"

Andrew wasn't really impressed, neither were the other kids as they started walking off.

"Well, that was a hoot." Nazz said in a sarcastic manner, not enjoying Eddy's immaturity and ego one bit.

"Fathead!" Sarah snorted.

"Man, he's so desperate, I swear!" Kevin commented as he left with everyone else.

"I can tell," Andrew agreed. "Sometimes his ego is as large if not larger than this entire cul-de-sac."

"I'm the king! You'll see." Eddy proclaimed as he got back onto Ed's shoulders.

"Don't take it too personally Eddy, but in order to be a good king of some kind, one must promise some benefits for the area and the community," Andrew explained. "And unfortunately with your ego, that won't be happening anytime soon."

Eddy ignored Andrew's comment as he then retorted.

"There's gotta be a way of takin' Plank out." Eddy snorted as he crushed his hat which Double fixed and pulls on the king button, making it go back to normal, while Eddy spent the next minute or so coming up with a plan. It then hit him in the head as he came up with the perfect idea to scandalize Plank.

"I got it! Let's dig up some dirt on that clapboard!" Eddy grinned devilishly as Double D knew what this meant.

"A political scandal?" Double D sounded shocked before becoming outrage. "Your rash attempts at disgracing the moral sensibilities of an innocent, good-natured cut of timber have fallen on deaf ears, mister! Count me out."

"What, I was just kidding. That would be so… _wrong._ " Eddy said in a fake apologetic manner as he grabbed Ed off and went to scandalize Plank's good name.

"Oh, oh, this gives me a great idea on making some political Ad Campaign for this election," Andrew bounced excitedly as he then shouted. "HEY CHAOSKY! I MIGHT NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE!"

"ALRIGHT, WHAT'S UP ANDREW?!" Chaosky called out.

"I need you to help me create some Ad Campaigns for this election on who gets to be king of the cul-de-sac," Andrew explained. "One lashes out at Plank, and one lashes out at Eddy, and I have some bonus campaigns I'll be drawing myself afterwards!"

"Alright Andrew you got yourself a deal," Chaosky shouted. "Let's get to work then!"

"Way ahead of you Chaosky!"

Andrew ran back to his house as he and Chaosky began working on some Ad Campaigns as Double D could only sigh.

"This is _not_ going to end well, I guarantee that," Double D shook his head as he came up with a plan of his own for the election, as he went back to his house to put it into action…

* * *

Sometime later, down in the lane, while Andrew and Chaosky were creating some Ad Campaigns, Eddy was waiting for Ed to unravel some 'dirt' to scandalize Plank and have people against him. It lasted for 15 minutes as Eddy was now walking in a rut or a groove as he was getting impatient, when suddenly, Ed came from the other side of the fence.

"Who's there?" Ed announced as he opened the door and held a bag in his hand.

"C'mon, let's see, what'd you get, what'd you get?!" Eddy was more than eager to find out what Ed found.

"Boy, did I get some dirt, Eddy!" Ed stated as Eddy emptied it out.

Unfortunately for Eddy, Ed had taken his figure of speech involving dirt way too literally, as what came out of the bag Eddy emptied, was literally dirt, which got Eddy shocked and bewildered.

"This _is_ dirt!" Eddy shouted as he then screamed at Ed. "WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THIS? IT'S DIRT!"

The plant he was holding was been shaken by Eddy as he screamed that and eventually, the dirt revealed a black photo from underneath, which got Eddy's attention.

"What's this?" Eddy picked it up and then started to look at the photo and study it.

"Can I see, Eddy?" Ed asked as Eddy noticed that the photo revealed Plank and it had something to do with something…rather inappropriate for the demographic audience of the show. As a result, Eddy snickered, seizing this as the opportunity to get back at Plank.

"Photographic proof! Plank's a goner." Eddy snickered devilishly. Ed took a look at it and didn't look really impressed at all.

"I would hide this too if I had done that!" Ed commented, seemingly grossed out by the look on his face.

It was then Eddy laughed evilly as he then decided to put the plan into action to scandalize Plank and have everyone else turn again the piece of wood. Eddy then ran off with Ed to put it all into action…

* * *

Back in the cul-de-sac, a voting station was set up at someone's house, as Double D came out of the house with a plate of homemade cookies. The smell of the cookies got the kids' attentions as they all came to the scene. While the kids were really interested in the cookies, Double D then explained.

"In celebration of Election Day, I've baked homemade cookies. For those of you about to vote."

Rolf on the other hand, had assumed that some foul odor was behind all this.

"Why does Rolf smell the odor of Nano's decaying toenails?"

Double D's smile turned into a frown as he then let out a huge groan and was about to retort back to Rolf when Eddy got their attention.

"STOP THE PRESSES!" Eddy called out. "Looks like your king's got something to hide from you guys."

"And what may I ask did you unravel in order to politically scandal now Eddy," Double D retorted as Eddy instantly answered.

"Check out this photo!" Eddy held out the photo he found to the kids, which got most of them shocked and scared.

"Choice!" Kevin sounded entertained.

"I'll never look at the hunk of wood the same way," Jimmy sounded scared before sobbing. "My hero's a flake!"

"Fake Jimmy," Double D corrected.

"Your hero's a zero!" Kevin snorted.

"Is it not just a piece of wood?" Rolf still sounded so confused with the photo that was being shown.

Jonny however, wanted to defend Plank's good name. As a result he then shouted.

"HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET THAT PICTURE?!" He tried grabbing the photo but Eddy kept it out of his reach.

"I'll never tell," Eddy said smugly. "Aide?"

He hands the picture to Ed who keeps it hostage as Jonny then pled.

"Give it back, that's Plank's property," Jonny cried. "Please, Ed!"

"Okey-dokey!" Ed gave in to his request and hands the photo to Jonny as Jonny then told the others.

"So Plank made a mistake! We all got skeletons in our closet," Jonny said, referring to how people come clean with their friends and their relatives. "What's he got to do to prove he's a good Joe?"

The kids realized that he had a good point, but Eddy then got their attention once again.

Ask not what he can do for the cul-de-sac, baldy, ask what I'm gonna do to him once I win this election!" Eddy proclaimed.

"Candidate Eddy," Double D seethed. "You're behaving like Mr. Trump!"

"So what Sockhead," Eddy brushed him off. "The public has a right to know the truth, Double D. 'Cause the truth makes them vote for the right guy."

"Got that right, Abe," Kevin snorted. "Where do I vote?"

Before anyone could say or even do anything, Andrew's voice then cried out.

"WAIT!" Andrew shouted. "BEFORE ANYONE VOTES, I HAVE SOMETHING I'D LIKE TO SHOW YOU!"

"Oh this ought to be good," Kevin stated.

Andrew came running to the scene as the others were curious about what he was talking about, unaware that he was about to display two Ad Campaigns that lash out at both Plank and Eddy to make it even…

* * *

 **END OF PART 1…**

 **THAT'S RIGHT! I TOLD YOU THIS STORY WOULD BE TWO PARTS LONG!**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT TIME, ANDREW SHOWS TWO AD CAMPAIGNS TO THE KIDS, AND THE VOTING GETS UNDER WAY AND A WINNER IS ANNOUNCED! WHAT ARE THE AD CAMPAIGNS THAT ANDREW MADE WITH CHAOSKY? WHO'LL WIN THE ELECTION FOR KING OF THE CUL-DE-SAC? WHAT ABOUT THE BONUS AD CAMPAIGN THAT ANDREW WILL DRAW ALL BY HAND THAT HE HAS? AND WHAT ABOUT THE EGOLISTIC CANDIDATE EDDY? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, PLEASE LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR.**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT, THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR NOW! ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER READERS!**


	2. Part 2

**Alright now readers, here's part 2 to this story now!**

 **Now to keep this notice short, I'll just leave you with these questions; what are the ad campaigns that Andrew going to show the others? Who will win the election? How will Eddy react? And what about the hand drawn ad campaign that Andrew was talking about? Read and find out now!**

* * *

Continuing from the previous chapter, Andrew came running to the scene to make an announcement, as the kids looked merely curious.

"What do you have to show us buddy?" Nazz asked.

"I'll have you all know that I had went through the trouble of making two Ad campaigns that'll show the motivation of both candidates and what the outcome would be as a result," Andrew said.

"Oh man, this ought to be interesting," Kevin stated.

"What kind of Ad Campaigns did you make?" Double D asked.

"I'll gladly show you all. CHAOSKY, BRING OUT THE PROJECTOR AND THE SCREEN!" Andrew shouted as Chaosky came to the scene, pushing the projector and the screen towards the others as Andrew then got the show started.

"Now the first campaign will be for Eddy supporters and will lash out at Plank first," Andrew explained. "I hope you all enjoy this first ad campaign!"

Andrew clicked a remote as the campaign was now being shown on a projector as the campaign was started. A deep muffled voice started speaking as pictures of Plank were shown.

 _"Plank; a simple piece of wood that can't even speak English so that everyone can understand him outside of Jonny. Is that someone we'd like to have as a king? What about Plank's motive for the cul-de-sac,"_ The image showed some trees, paper and wooden materials disappearing and the cul-de-sac becoming a woodland forest. _"If Plank were to become the king of this here cul-de-sac, he, along with his front hand man; Jonny 2x4 would prevent trees from being destroyed, all papers and wooden materials would be confiscated and disappear forever, the cul-de-sac would become a forest area, and the forest invested cul-de-sac would be home to many woodland creatures that take over, much to the frustration of the residences residing here! And on top of that, everyone will be trapped in a jungle-styled location, as Plank is completely alright with the residence living in these conditions._

The images shown were emphasizing this point when a photo of Eddy with text that said no. 1 on it was shown.

 _"But if you vote for Eddy, none of that will happen,"_ The voice spoke normally. " _He will ensure that the cul-de-sac doesn't become a jungle to the point where all the residence have to fight for survival due to the infestation that the woodland creatures would be creating."_

Eddy's voice was then heard in the background of the campaign as it came to a close.

"I'm Eddy the man with the plan, and I approve this message!"

The campaign came to a close as the kids gasped at what would happen if Plank became king of the cul-de-sac. Jonny looked horrified by this as he noticed that Plank had that feeling that the campaign wasn't far from the truth. Before anyone could say anything, Andrew then shouted.

"Now here's the other campaign made that is meant for Plank supporters that lashes out at Eddy," Andrew stated. "Enjoy the second campaign everyone!"

The kids looked hyped at that as the second campaign started. The muffled voice from before started speaking again as Eddy was shown, this time in a pile of money playing with it.

 _"Eddy; you know the guy that loves to rip people off to gain some cash and profits. Who would want someone with that kind of ego to be king? What about his motives."_ The screen showed some images that had something to do with having all the residence lose their money. _"It's plain simple; as king, Eddy will be forcing all of you to give him money! Yes, money, money, money, the thing he wants more than life itself, aside from jawbreakers! As king, you'll all be ripped from your allowance, you'll have to pay him taxes for residential fees, your bank accounts will be hacked and you'll all get to the point where you'll all be bankrupted. Eddy doesn't care if this happens, as long as he's making the money you should be earning! Eddy is perfectly alright with all of this!"_

The images shown were proving this point as then an image that said Plank for King with a picture of Plank on it was shown. The voice then spoke normally again.

 _"But if you vote for Plank as King, you'll get to keep your money and not be ripped off by the likes of him as he won't allow bank accounts to be hacked and money to be stolen or confiscated from the likes of the residences living in the cul-de-sac! Everyone will be living good lives and no one would get bankrupted!"_

Jonny's voice was then heard in the background as the campaign came to a close.

"This is Jonny 2x4, Plank's front man in charge, and he approves this message!"

The campaign came to a close as the kids were shocked by what they saw, as Kevin then retorted.

"Well, that ain't far from the truth though," Kevin snickered.

"Yeah, and now for the bonus surprise," Andrew kicked away the projector and the screen. "I have some hand drawn campaigns that I'll be showing you all right-"

Andrew was cut off as Ed grabbed a shovel and lifted Kevin off the ground.

"What the–?" Kevin was shocked by this.

"VOTING TIME EVERYONE!" Ed cried out. "Right this way, mister!"

He shoveled Kevin into the voting booth as Double D approached the booth with the plate of cookies in hand.

"Don't forget your cookie!" Double D pointed out as Kevin grabbed one.

"Nevermind," Andrew sounded disappointed but he left it at that.

"Anyway, you'll find a napkin by the ballot, Kevin." Double D stated.

"Got another one, Double D." Ed said with all the kids on the shovel. Double D wasn't impressed by this.

"Ed, please! The voting booth is a private refuge where choice can be made free from persuasion! One voter per–ahem–shovelful, thank you." Double D explained as Kevin came out of the booth, sneaking away another cookie on the way out.

"I guess I'm next." Nazz said as she entered the booth, with a cookie in hand as she casted her vote.

"And don't forget, vote for King Eddy!" Eddy stated as more kids voted rather quickly.

"Eddy, you're pressuring the voters!" Double D scolded him as Jimmy and Sarah made their votes.

"Don't you have a pal to vote for?" Eddy retorted as he flung Double D into the booth.

"My turn!" Ed proclaimed as he shovels himself in with a cookie in tow.

"Ed! You be careful in there." Double D warned him.

"Don't forget to vote for your pal there, Lumpy. 'Cause he's the man. Right there, Jonny boy?" Eddy stated as Jonny walks by wordlessly.

Ed then came out of the booth, having voted for someone.

"Now, then, has everyone voted?" Double D asked.

"Wait, it's my turn," Andrew said, grabbing a cookie as he entered the booth.

"My apologies Andrew," Double D apologized. "Cast your vote!"

"And remember to vote for me squirt!" Eddy shouted.

* * *

After Andrew came out, having voted, Eddy decided to sabotage the votes by stuffing all the votes that had his name on them into the ballot box. Unfortunately for Eddy, Double D was a step ahead of him as he then said.

"Luckily I anticipated your shenanigans, and swapped the official ballot box for a mock-up." Double D then grabs one vote that says 'Eddy' on it. "Only one vote per person, thank you."

Double D heads out to make the announcement to the other kids…

* * *

"People of the cul-de-sac," He got their attention, by banging a gavel. "I call this election to a close, and will tally your votes for whom you have really chosen as our king of the cul-de-sac."

 _This is going to be good._ Eddy snickered.

Double D then started going through the votes.

"Our first vote goes to…Eddy."

"Bingo!" Eddy was hyped.

"Next, we have one for Plank!" Double D said as Eddy looked shocked by this.

"Right on!" Jonny cheered.

"Ooh, and another for Plank!" Double D said. "And one for…Rolf."

"Thank you." Rolf commented.

"I guess Rolf is of an independent political party then," Andrew commented.

"Anyway… here's another one for…Plank!" Double D shouted as Eddy was really getting deflated.

"Yes, and Plank again. Another vote for Plank! Two more votes for Plank! And one person voted for…" Double D was shocked by what was written. "Oh dear, it appears that _someone_ decided to vote for Marie Kanker as the king, or should I say queen of the cul-de-sac."

Andrew was whistling innocently, indicating that he was the one who voted for Marie Kanker as Double D looked at the last vote.

And last but not least…" Double D then holds up a cookie that had drool covered all over it. "Um, we seem to have a spoiled ballot. Cookies don't count, I'm afraid."

Double D then got back to the point of the election.

"It's unanimous! Majority rules! I hereby name Plank King of the cul-de-sac!" This deflated both Eddy and his ego by a long shot as the kids cheered.

"Yeah! Way to lose, Eddy!" Ed cheered.

"Better luck next time Eddy," Andrew then looked at his ad campaign drawings of Marie that he did. "So much for displaying this stuff."

"Yay, way to go!" The kids cheered as they carried Plank over them and walked away. "Plank's the king of the cul-de-sac!"

Eddy was beyond furious as he then screamed to Double D.

"I WANT A RECOUNT!" Eddy demanded.

"But Eddy, you only got one vote." Double D pointed out.

It was then Eddy smelt something suspicious. He smelt the smell of treason in the air. He then decided to ask Ed something.

"Ed! Who'd ya vote for?"

"The cookie, Eddy!" Ed stated.

"What about you Andrew, who did you vote for?" Eddy asked Andrew who was whistling innocently once again. Eddy took notice of the campaign drawn pictures of Marie Kanker that were behind Andrew as he then asked.

"You were the one who voted for Marie Kanker, huh squirt?"

"Uh…maybe…" Andrew said in a hesitant manner.

Eddy would have been made at that, but there was something else he needed to take care of.

"One, huh?" He questioned as Double D snuck right back into the voting booth. It then clicked in his head at who back stabbed him for a piece of wood. "Hey, wait a minute!"

Eddy then turned violently towards Double D who was in the voting booth.

"Friends as we are, I had to vote for Plank, Eddy," Double D tried defending himself as Eddy was now pissed. "Nothing personal. You understand, don't you?"

Eddy didn't care, seeing that one of his friends turned on him for a piece of wood. He then tackled Double D into the booth.

"Double crosser!" Eddy shouts as a fight begins in the booth.

"Please, Eddy! It's part of the democratic process!" Double D cried while the fight was going on. Ed looked really interested.

"Dogpile!" Ed shouted as he then helps himself with being a part of the fray. In a matter of seconds, both Double D and Eddy were tossed out as Ed continued wrestling with himself in the booth, getting both of the other two Eds attentions.

"Well, Ed seems to be celebrating his independence." Double D commented.

"I hope he gets a concussion." Eddy retorted as Ed continued fighting with himself. Andrew then felt the need to dispose of the ad campaigns he drew.

"Well guys, since this election is over, I think I should go and shred this stuff up and this dispose of it in the junkyard," Andrew said. "I'll talk to you guys later!"

Andrew then went to take care of the ad campaign drawings of Marie that he made and decided to dispose of the stuff…

* * *

Sometime later, Andrew got back into the house as he had finished with disposing the picture he decided to take care of. Chaosky took notice of his return and then said to him.

"Hey Andrew, I suppose the election went well." Chaosky wondered.

"Yeah, it was alright," Andrew explained. "Plank was the winner and I disposed of the ad campaign stuff that I drawn by hand so no one else will find them."

"I see," Chaosky nodded in agreement. "Good idea."

"Yes, it is a good idea Chaosky," Andrew smiled. "Wanna just chill out with me for a bit?"

"Sure Andrew," Chaosky liked the idea. "Let's hang out together for a bit."

"You said it buddy," Andrew said.

The two of them decided to hang out together for a bit, unaware that one of the drawings Andrew did that was a simple doodle/sketch of Marie was left un-shredded in the junkyard and a certain someone would discover it…

* * *

After the Kankers got back to the trailer park, untangled and such, Marie had told her sisters she was heading to the junkyard to unwind for a bit before leaving. She was currently roaming the junkyard, wondering what to do.

 _What a stressful day. We had that twerp in our hands and a piece of wood one ups us and beats us._ Marie mentally sounded annoyed. _Of all the rotten luck!_

Marie was looking through some of the junk, when something caught her attention.

"What the heck is that," Marie questioned as she pulled out what appeared to be some sketches that were lying around. "It's just some sketches."

She looked and noticed that they were sketches of herself, and was now getting interested.

"This is interesting, who in their right mind would make some sketches of myself," Marie asked herself when she saw a name written in the bottom of the paper. "Hmm…'Pictures done by Andrew'…"

Marie then looked amused and snickered.

"So that hot stuff knows how to draw too hmm?" She asked herself. "I think it's best if I go pay him a visit and show him something I'm good with too…"

She snickered in her Kanker manner as she headed back to the trailer, carrying Andrew's drawings with her, as she went to retrieve her sketchbook before heading towards Andrew's place, with the latter unaware of the fact that Marie was going to be visiting him later that evening…

* * *

 **THE END EVERYONE…OR IS IT!?**

 **YES, THAT'S THE END OF THIS STORY NOW, BUT IT'LL BE CONTINUED IN THE FOLLOWING STORY I'LL BE DOING! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS STORY NONETHELESS READERS!**

 **ANYWAY, THE NEXT STORY WILL BE GIVING SOME MORE HIDDEN DEPTHS TOWARDS MARIE KANKER AND ALSO EMPHASIZING A BIT ON THE COMPANIONSHIP THAT IS SHARED BETWEEN ANDREW AND MARIE! MARIE WILL REVEAL ANOTHER PASSTIME THAT SHE LIKES DOING AND SOME OTHER STUFF WILL BE SHOWN! FIND OUT WHAT IT'LL BE LIKE NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, IF YOU WANT TO DO SO, PLEASE LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS STORY AS A WHOLE!**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT, THAT'S ALL I GOT! UNTIL NEXT STORY, ALL I CAN SAY NOW IS; GOODBYE READERS!**


End file.
